


The Mark of Destiny

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Everyone is a Hylian/Gerudo, F/F, F/M, Link and Linkle are twins, M/M, Multi Chapter, Oral Sex, Smut, modern hyrule, smut in later chapters, story with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Everyone receives a mark on their twentieth birthday. That mark matches one other person out in the world of Hyrule. It is the mark that binds the two together forever in life.What does destiny have in store for Link?





	1. Happy Birthday

"Link come on. It's our birthday. _THE_ birthday! I don't want to spend it cooped up in the house,” a bubbly blonde whined at her twin brother.

“Linkle...we have to go to Cyra's class tomorrow,” Link protested at her, tugging the hood of his green sweatshirt further onto his head. Instantly it was yanked off by his sister. “And whose to say that you can't go with Zelda?”

Miss Cyra was the dance instructor of  _Love to Dance_ , a dance studio that Link and his sister had been a part of for two years. They were her top students as she always told them but they never gloated on it for not wanting to get some of the other students jealous.

“Because my brother deserves to have a fun birthday too,” Linkle huffed, crossing her arms. Link knew exactly where she wanted to go for their twentieth birthday. She was dressed in a a green bikini top with black shorts to go with it, a pair of knee high boots accenting her look with her silver bracelets wrapped around her wrist.

She wanted to go to the club.

“Don't you want the chance to find your match as soon as possible?” she added.

Link rolled his eyes. “You and I both know that's not possible.”

Once anyone hit twenty years old a mark formed on their back. It could be anything under the sun. But only one other person would have that same mark. And that person with the matched mark was destined to be with them for the rest of their lives.

There was the rare occasion that matches did not stay together but it wasn't heard of often. It was even considered taboo to be with someone other than your match.

At 8:13 pm Link's would form on his back. At 8:16 pm Linkle's would come by.

Ever since they were both little Linkle had always dreamed of finding of her match, getting married and starting a family.

At first Link was the same, eager to know who it was would be his match. But as the years passed on Link found fate to be a little...cruel.

Despite not knowing who his match was and the many warnings from his parents when he lived with them,Link had fallen in love with his best friend.

 _Sidon Ruto_.

They had been best friends since they were young kids. They practically did everything together. Of course now they couldn't constantly be together but they did see each other still quite a bit.

Knowing that he couldn't ever tell Sidon how he felt hurt. Especially last year when Sidon had received his mark and he partially began his search for his own match.

So far Sidon hadn't found his but who knew what fate had in store for him. Link would probably never see him again once he found his match and even more so when Link would be destined for someone he wasn't in love with.

The sound of the front door to their home opening and closing brought Link out of his thoughts, Zelda stepping into the room a moment later.

The twins had moved in with Zelda a while back. The three of them had known each other since they were little as well so it was no doubt that they would stick together. Some people even called them triplets at times.

They had celebrated Zelda getting her mark a few months prior and she was nervous about who was meant to be with her.

“Zelda, he won't budge,” Linkle immediately stated. The small smile she had on her face fell and she let out a heavy sigh.

“Mr. Emerald. You are going to that club with us. And you're wearing this,” Zelda instantly scolded, pulling out a dark green fishnet shirt from the bag around her wrist and tossed it at him.

Link flushed at the sight of it as he held it up to himself. His normal style meant hiding his body with layers of clothing. This shirt she had given him showed so much skin it would make even his most revealing dance outfits look like robes.

“I...don't think so,” Link said. “I'm not going to stop you guys from going to the club tonight. I'm perfectly happy with staying here.”

“Link, come oonnnnnn,” Linkle said with a frown.

Link opened his mouth to decline once more but then Zelda held up a hand with a confident smile on her face.

“I know just the thing to get him there,” she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, Link giving her a skeptical look. “What if I told you...that I invited Sidon out with us tonight?”

Link opened his mouth and then flushed, looking down. Zelda did know how to work him. It would be a chance to see him before he got his mark.

“And I'm sure he would love to see you in this,” Zelda added, pulling up the fishnet shirt again and wiggling her eyebrows.

Without another word Link grabbed the shirt and went into the bathroom to change, Zelda and Linkle giggling with one another.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The music thumped loudly inside the club as they stepped in through the doors of _The Buzz_ and into the flashing colorful lights. Zelda led the way, her mark staring Link in the face to only remind him of what was coming tonight. Zelda had purposely made sure that her mark was showing with the blue sweater dress (you all know the one XD) she wore.

(Zelda's mark: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b7/The_Legend_of_Zelda_-_Gerudo_Symbol.svg/2000px-The_Legend_of_Zelda_-_Gerudo_Symbol.svg.png)

He wasn't sure why but he was not about to ask.

“Here we are,” Zelda said loudly so she could be heard over the music as she stopped near a birthday decorated VIP table.

“Oh my gosh Zelly!” Linkle cried out, hugging her friend and immediately slid into the booth, nibbling on the snacks that had been left out for them.

“Zelda...this is too much,” Link grumbled, earning a playful shove from her to get him into the booth as well.

“Hey, my father's the mayor. Got to live a little some how,” she said with a shrug.

Link rolled his eyes and glanced out at the floor as he idly nibbled at the pretzels in front of him. Several people danced together to the music, losing themselves to the beat.

Link had the itch to go out and do the same but he knew what would happen. If he went out on his own someone would come up to him and try to dance with him. Link didn't want to dance with just strangers.

Plus he wasn't about to dance with Zelda or Linkle. Linkle was his actual sister and Zelda was practically his sister as well.

“There's my favorite blondes,” came a familiar voice, snapping Link out of his trance and a small smile form on his face as Sidon came into his line of vision.

“And there's one of our favorite redheads,” Zelda laughed.

Sidon grinned as he approached the group. He was dressed in a tight pair of black jeans with a red tank top to go with it. His long red hair was pulled back into a long ponytail which cascaded down his back.

Sidon looked absolutely... **sexy**.

“Happy birthday!” Sidon said once he sat himself right next to Link, his arm wrapping around his shoulders and squeezing him to his side.

“Thanks,” Link said with a laugh, playfully nudging Sidon's arm off of him despite how much he wanted to leave it there.

“You guys excited?” Sidon asked with a large grin on his face, grabbing a handful of chips and munching down.

“You bet your tight ass we are!” Linkle exclaimed excitedly.

Link only shrugged, playing it off like it wasn't a big deal. Though on the inside he was screaming. How much he wanted to just get it over with but not want to have it happen either.

“Come on Link. This is an exciting day. You remember how awesome it was when I got mine,” Sidon urged.

Link shifted uncomfortably.

“Would you look at that hunk over at the bar,” Linkle cooed suddenly, changing the subject to get the subject off of her brother. Link smiled a little, thankful that his sister was able to save his neck like that at times.

Everyone's eyes went to the bartender at the bar. The man's long red-orange hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his tanned skin showing right through the tight white tank top he wore.

“Those muscles look like they could snap you in two,” Zelda said skeptically.

“Then I'll die happily,” Linkle said with a giggle, nudging Zelda. “Come on, let's go dance.”

“That sounds like fun. Come on Link,” Sidon said, grabbing his wrist and tugging him out of the booth before he could say anything.

The group stepped out onto the floor. Immediately Linkle started to move her body in a sultry fashion, blue eyes turned towards the bartender in probably hopes to get him to look. Zelda rolled her eyes as she started to dance, though ended up catching the eyes of woman. She smiled shyly at her and moved closer, leaving Link alone with Sidon.

“Link come on. You're a dancer. This should be easy for you,” Sidon said, nudging Link with his hip. Sidon had already started to dance, sending Link's heart racing with just how... _sexy_ he looked.

It took him a short moment to listen to the music but soon Link was closing his eyes and starting to dance, moving his body in fluid moments and letting the music take him away.

“Don't you look yummy,” came a female voice causing Link to snap his eyes open. A young woman in little clothing danced right next to him. She attempted to grab his hands then only for Link to stretched them upwards out of her reach. She was more or less attempting to place them on her body. “How about you dance with me?”

“Sorry girl, he's with me,” Sidon suddenly said, grasping Link's hands and pulling him backwards against his body.

“Let's make this a little more realistic,” Sidon whispered into his ear then.

Instantly Link's hands went to Sidon's hair, threading his fingers into the soft strands as Sidon's hands slid down to his hips.

The woman crossed her arms and frowned, skeptical of them. Seeing this, Sidon turned it up a notch. He pulled Link's hips back further against his own and started to sway the two of them in unison, grinding his body against Link's. Link tilted his head back against his shoulder, his hands moving down to the hands on his hips.

With a flustered face she backed off.

Link's heart pounded in his chest and his cheeks burned a bright red that reached to the tips of his pointed ears. Despite how close he and Sidon were he had never danced like this with him ever.

He closed his eyes, still letting his body move against Sidon's to the beat of the music. Fate was letting him enjoy this moment. To be pressed so close to the one he couldn't have.

After several moments Sidon grasped Link's hands and spun him around, placing his hands on either one of his shoulders but still left barely and distance between the two of them.

“You know...I've wanted to dance like this with you for a while now...” Sidon said in his ear. Link bit his lip and grinned.

“Really?” Link asked which earned him a flushing Sidon and a shrug.

Sidon guided Link away to the side of the dance floor where the music wasn't so loud.

“You seemed to have enjoyed yourself too,” Sidon teased with a small laugh. Link rolled his eyes but grinned, proving Sidon right. A waitress walked by carrying a bucket of unopened water bottles. Link immediately grabbed one and started to drink it.

“Can't help it,” Link said with a shrug.

Sidon laughed softly. “You know...if fate were kinder...I would've asked you out.”

Link's eyes widened, barely noticing when Sidon pulled the bottle from his hands and took a sip as well.

The redhead moved closer to Link, his hand resting on his hip again. “I know it's wrong for me to be like this....well since I have my mark and all but...can I kiss you?”

Link pressed a finger to his lips, heart hammering in his chest. “You don't ever have to ask me...”

Sidon smiled against his finger and Link pushed himself up, replacing his finger with his lips, giving him a soft kiss.

His body tingled all over. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was kissing Sidon!

The soft lips against his own kissed back slowly but then stopped when his cell phone started to ring in Sidon's pocket.

“Crap...” Sidon groaned as he broke the kiss and looked down at his phone. “It's my sister.”

Link bit his lip, leaning back against the wall as he waited patiently. Perhaps they could finish their kiss before it was too late...?

After a few moments of Link listening to one side of the conversation Sidon hung up his phone and tucked it back in his pocket.

“I have to go...” he said with a sigh. “Mipha said it was very important...”

“Oh...right...um...thank you for the kiss,” Link said softly. Sidon smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“You are very welcome. Happy Birthday Link,” Sidon said softly in his ear. “Send me a picture of your mark later. I want to see it.”

With a wink Sidon turned and left, leaving Link breathless on the side of the dance floor.

Why was fate so cruel...?

It was then that Link's own phone started to buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket to see the alarm that he had set for a minute before his mark would form.

Immediately he ran for the bathroom. Thankfully the bathroom was empty for him to have this moment by himself.

As the clock struck 8:13 pm a warm sensation spread over his back. Link closed his eyes, heart pounding in his chest from the feeling. It reminded him of how his body felt when Sidon had kissed him before...

As the warmth came to a slow stop Link opened his eyes, staring at himself in the large mirror before him, heart hammering harder in his chest.

He pulled the shirt from his torso and slowly turned himself around, peering over his shoulder to see the mark that had formed. His eyes widened a little at how...beautiful it was.

But where had he seen this before...?

(Link's Mark: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c8/The_Legend_of_Zelda_-_Zora_Symbol.svg/2000px-The_Legend_of_Zelda_-_Zora_Symbol.svg.png)

 


	2. His Match

After his mark had formed Link did not linger at the club and decided to head home by himself. Though before that he had set out to find Zelda and Linkle, unfortunately not able to find either of them. Then again he wasn't too surprised.

With a quick text to the girls he fibbed telling the two of them that he wasn't feeling good and was going home.

Now that he had his mark he felt a little relief but also...a feeling of sadness. The kiss that he and Sidon had shared was one that Link would never forget.

He had to start teaching himself to not compare his match to Sidon no matter how perfect the redhead was.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“I can't believe you bailed on us,” Linkle said with a huff as she climbed out of the car in front of the dance studio the next afternoon, fixing one of the two braids in her hair. “Why did you leave? And don't give me that crap that you didn't feel good.”

“Because I made things worse for myself,” Link said with a heavy sigh, hoisting the strap of his bag higher onto his shoulder.

The twins stepped into the studio, the other students mingling with one another as they waited for their instructor to arrive.

“Worse?...Link what happened with Sidon after we went to dance?” Linkle asked softly.

Link glanced away, setting his things into his locker and used the mirror on the door of it to give him a good visual of tying his hair up.

“Well...first I danced with him,” Link said with a sigh.

“Well dancing isn't so bad.”

“...then he kissed me.”

Linkle gasped with excitement, a large grin covering her face. But upon seeing Link's troubled expression her smile fell she immediately hugged him.

“Oh....Link I'm so sorry...that didn't help your feelings at all did it...?” she asked softly.

“Makes me hate the mark on my back even more...” Link grumbled.

“Can I see it?” Linkle asked.

“Alright class. Pair up and do your stretches,” Cyra, their dance instructor, said as she stepped into the room. She was dressed in her usual tank top and yoga pants, her dark blue hair pulled back into a ponytail.

The class broke apart into pairs, Link with his sister of course. They sat across from one another on the floor, stretching their legs out right in front of themselves and aligning their feet together.

With minimal effort they both stretched their arms out and held one another by the bicep. One at a time they would stretch forward a little bit with the help of the other.

Small conversations popped up around the room which caused Linkle to automatically pick up right where she left off.

“I'll show you mine,” she said, leaning forward as she stretched. “If you show me yours.”

“Later. Besides even if you see mine it won't help to find who I'm looking for,” Link said with a sigh, pulling on Linkle's arms. “Though I think I've seen this mark some where before...”

“Come on you have to let me see now. I might know who it is if you've seen it before,” Linkle said as she stretched. “And the sooner I know the sooner I can help you find who it is.”

Her face came fairly close to her knees. Link always admired how flexible Linkle was. If only he could bend like that. He came close but certain parts of his body wouldn't let him of course.

As much as Link didn't want to admit it, his sister was right. But it wasn't fair for Link to be thinking of another person when he was destined for someone else. He just couldn't stop himself from thinking about Sidon.

Maybe with some time away from the redhead Link would be able to focus on who he should be thinking of.

As Linkle came back up Link let himself bend down with the help of Linkle pulling on his arms. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his body stretching out for his fluid movements he knew he would soon be doing.

Though as he held his stretch he felt Linkle release his arms and immediately grab the back of his shirt, pulling it up to his neck so she could get a good view of his back.

A gasp escaped her lips then and she pulled her hands back, clapping erratically.

Link immediately shot up and tugged his shirt back down, cheeks flushed from embarrassment and annoyance.

“What the hell Linkle?” he asked with a scowl. He couldn't believe his sister had just exposed his mark to the whole class.

“Link, I know who it is! It's-”

“Alright class, We need to practice the first set, I first want all my duet sets to come front and center,” Cyra called out to the class.

The twins rose from the floor and joined the other sets of two at the front of the room, the large smile on Linkle's face not faltering once despite her brother's glaring eyes at the back of her head.

“Now, to make a great dancer you need to be prepared for absolutely anything. Such as someone getting hurt or possibly too ill to perform,” Cyra explained as she stood in front of the group. “I know for certain you all know your own parts well....now I want you to learn your partner's dance moves as if you were learning that part instead.”

Grumbles sounded throughout the room but no one protested further to start learning, Link deciding to learn Linkle's set first.

“So who is it?” Link asked with a frown, watching his sister's movements with a sharp eye.

“Laaaateeeer,” she teased, holding onto her brother as she normally did in their dance to show him how to dip her leg down and drop her body.

Link let out a sigh and held onto her. He knew that he couldn't dwell on it even though it bothered him that she knew who _his_ match was. He had to pay attention to this first.

He left it at that for the moment at least, paying as close attention as he could. Dancing to Link was just as important.

As class came to a close Link gathered his things and waited for his sister to be done so they could go home.

Link honestly wanted to be alone at the moment. He had too many thoughts going through his head. Sidon had wanted him just as much as Link wanted Sidon...but fate wouldn't bring them together.

Or could it?

No. Fate wasn't that kind. There was no way that he would be matched up with Sidon. Sidon was perfect in every way Link could think of. Link didn't deserve him.

And this other person that was his actual match...Well what were they like? Were they sweet? Were they cruel and not care of Link's feelings?

“Link? Link. Earth to Link,” Linkle said, waving her hand in front of Link's face.

“Huh? What?”

“Come on, we need to go home. We need to freshen up. You're going out with me and Zelda again tonight.”

“Again? Linkle come on. We went out last night,” Link said with a frown. Though it was normal that Linkle and Zelda tended to go out a lot. They usually extended the invitation to Link to go too but this time Linkle was making sure he went with her.

“The state fair is in town and I am setting you up on a date with your match,” Linkle said firmly as they got into the car, Linkle climbing into the driver's seat. She turned to her brother and sighed softly, giving him a small smile.

“I know you're thinking about what happened last night. Just trust me on this...okay? When have I ever steered you wrong?”

Link sighed but smiled a little bit. “Never honestly...”

After Link took a nice hot shower once they got home Link fought with himself on whether or not he should go. Part of him wanted to go and invite Sidon but if he was meeting his match at the fair...it would not be right at all to have Sidon there as well.

Linkle stepped into Link's room after her shower moments later, dressed in a gray t-shirt and blue jeans, a usual thing she tended to wear.

Link, dressed in a pair of jeans himself, though stood in front of his bed and tapping his chin, trying to pick out a shirt to wear.

“Oh! Wear this one. He'll _love_ this,” Linkle said, pointing at a thin blue t-shirt.

“My match is a he?” Link asked with a small flush, picking up the shirt and pulling it over his head. It was pretty thin but didn't reveal everything. His mark wasn't completely visible but if he got his shirt wet it would be pretty obvious.

He didn't mind that his match was a he. Honestly he tended to be driven more towards men.

“Shoot! I wasn't supposed to tell you that...” Linkle said with a groan and let out a sigh. “Well at least I didn't tell you who he was. That will stay as a surprise until...well until at least Zelda gets home. I'm sure she would want to be here to know this.”

Once those words had left her mouth the front door closed signaling that Zelda was home from class for the day

Classes had started again recently and Zelda was determined to get her degree in business.

“Zelda, come in here!” Linkle called out to her, bouncing on her feet as she listened to Zelda make her way to Link's room.

Instead of her usual smiling face Zelda stepped in looking ashen and a little scared, her footsteps a little a sluggish. Even the bright green sweater she wore seemed to dim.

“Zelda, I know exactly who Link's match is....hey...you alright..?” Linkle asked worried.

“Huh..? Oh...yeah I guess...” Zelda replied softly.

Link's brow furrowed and instantly he pulled his desk chair over to her, helping her sit down. Something was seriously wrong. Normally Zelda was just as peppy as Linkle.

“It's nothing...Just a lot to think about with my classes is all,” Zelda said, giving her best smile. The twins looked to one another but didn't press the issue. They both knew that when Zelda was ready she would let them know more details on what was wrong.

“You were saying something about Link's match?” she asked then, clearly uncomfortable and wanting to change the subject.

“Right! Linkle said eagerly and grabbed her brother's arms, forcing his back to Zelda and immediately lifted up his shirt.

Link let out a sigh, shaking his head. This was now the second time she had done that.

“Does this look familiar?” Linkle asked with a huge grin on her face. Zelda's gaze scanned over Link's back and soon she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand to attempt to hide the huge grin spreading across her face.

“Most definitely. We have to get them together right away.”

“I was thinking hooking them up together at the state fair tonight,” Linkle said dropping Link's shirt and smoothing it out over his back.

“That. Is. Brilliant! Did you text him?”

“Of course. He said he would meet us there.”

“I would be all the more excited if you told me who it was,” Link said bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning around to face the two of them.

The girls looked at one another and both smiled, a small nod coming from Zelda.

“One,”Linkle said.

“Two....” Zelda said after.

“Three! It's SIDON!” he exclaimed together.

Link stared at the two of them, shock written on his face. Sidon was his match?

“Stop joking around,” Link said with a frown, turning from them with a heavy sigh. “There's no way that someone like him would be matched with me.”

No matter how much he wanted it to.

“Link...” Zelda said softly, standing from the chair and resting a hand on his shoulder. “We aren't joking. Fate has been so kind to you. Truly.”

“But...what if what he feels was nothing more than just wanting to kiss me?” Link asked.

Zelda glanced over her shoulder at Linkle who waved her hand a bit, a signal that she would explain everything later.

“Listen to me. Take this chance. Fate isn't always kind but this time it was...Take it from someone who has had fate go against her...” Zelda said softly.

Link turned towards her worried. She shook her head a bit. “Don't worry about me right now. We need to get you to him.”

 


	3. Just Want To Tell You

Link was still in shock as he sat in the back seat of the car on the way to the state fair. He was supposed to drive but with the way things had been going through his head he knew he would not have been able to focus.

Or he would have made sure not to go to the fair at all to avoid it.

Sidon was his match. He couldn't believe it. Fate was never that kind. There was even evidence of that very fact with Zelda with what ever ailed her.

But the redhead didn't know. He had to tell him. He was thankful that no one else had already. It was Link's right to tell Sidon.

But would he be happy? Upset?

Was that kiss they had shared only because there was a possibility that they weren't going to be together?

And how was he even going to tell him?

“Link....Link!” Linkle yelled out at her brother as he flinched at her volume and stared at her with scared blue eyes. She looked at him in the review mirror for a second. “Calm down. I can see you freaking out back there.”

Zelda turned in her seat and pat his leg lightly, bringing his attention to her.

“You'll be fine Link,” she said trying to encourage him.

Link took a deep breath and nodded his head. He had to be courageous. He couldn't let this get him down. He couldn't chicken out no matter what the outcome.

“Well..I don't know how to tell him. Do I say it right away?” he asked the two of them. But then again neither of them had found their matches yet.

“That's really up to you Link,” Zelda encouraged. “I'm sure he'll be thrilled no matter what. He's been looking for quite some time.”

Link nodded his head, taking a deep breath and glancing out the window. Bright carnival lights shined despite the sun starting to set. It made the whole atmosphere all the more romantic. The perfect night for this.

“Hey guys!” they heard Sidon cry out from the front gates as they climbed out of the car, a grin on his face as he approached the group. Link's heart began to pound as they head towards him. In his mind he saw Sidon hugging him right away but instead Sidon went to Linkle and grabbed her hands, an anxious smile on his face.

“Well...?” Sidon asked excitedly. Linkle wiggled her hands out of his and rolled her eyes. “Be patient would you? You've waited this long, you can wait a little longer. How about we all have some fun as friends before we lose you to your match.”

Sidon laughed but nodded. “Alright, fine fine.”

The group head into the fair, Sidon walking with Link, a small blush on his cheeks. Link blushed himself but smiled. Perhaps...Sidon was thinking about their kiss? Or maybe he knew some how that Link was his match already?

“Hey...you never sent me a picture of your mark. Can I see it?” he asked. Heart hammering hard in his chest Link stuttered for a moment. So Sidon didn't know.

“I um...I'll show you later. Promise,” Link said. “So um....Linkle told me she knows who you're match is and is setting you up with them tonight. You nervous?”

“Well...a little. But I'm honestly really excited,” Sidon said with one of his usual breath taking grins. Link smiled warmly, grabbing his arm.

It was now or never.

“Sidon, there's something I have to talk to you about. Something important,” Link urged.

Sidon opened his mouth to answer when Linkle came back to them and grabbed their arms, pushing them towards the bumper cars.

Link laughed softly as he climbed into the car, each of them taking their own and waiting for the ride to start up.

“Going down blondie,” Sidon called out.

“Which one?” Zelda laughed.

“All!” Sidon laughed just as the ride started up.

The ride was fun as it always was, each of them going after one another with their cars to jostle each other.

The group continued to have a blast on through the fair. They went on a bunch of rides together and even visited the craft tents to see what cool things were in there. Even some amazing chocolate milk was purchased.

But the girls never left them alone for more than a minute or two. Link wasn't getting the private chance to tell Sidon his news.

Whenever they did have a small moment alone either Zelda or Linkle came over and demanded they do something else.

And here he thought this night was supposed to be about Linkle and Zelda making sure that they were both officially matched.

Not long after the sky became dark the girls went to play a water gun game while Sidon and Link went to the food stand next to it to order an onion blossom.

“I've only ever eaten the onion part. I've never tried it with the horse radish sauce,” Link admitted, taking a piece of the breading and popping it into his mouth. “Is it any good?”

“Good? Link it's awesome. You get the best flavors from both,” Sidon said, picking off a piece and dipping it in the sauce, coating it with a generous amount. With a smile he held his hand out with the piece in it for Link to try.

Link moved his hand to take the piece but then rest both of his hands on Sidon's, pulling them closer to him as he pulled the food into his mouth.

Just before he pulled away he ran his tongue over the tips of Sidon's fingers. The redhead visibly froze, his eyes widening a bit as Link slowly pulled his lips away.

“That is tasty,” Link said after he swallowed, licking his lips slowly and then looking down at Sidon's fingers. “You still have some sauce on your fingers...”

He brought one of his fingertips into his mouth again, licking the sauce off and staring up at him with sultry blue eyes.

“Link...” Sidon said with a sigh, pulling his hand away. “We can't do this...You and I both know we're matched to someone else.”

Link flushed darkly and glanced down. This was his moment. “Well...that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm-”

“Hey Sidon!” yelled a voice behind him. Link and Sidon's attention was brought to a rather buff guy. He had red hair that was pulled up into a pompadour, a green muscle shirt on his torso to show off his large biceps.

“Oh, hey Groose. What's up,” Sidon said with a smile, clapping a hand onto his Groose's back as he came next to them.

“Dude, I think I found your match and she is so hooooot,” Groose said with a grin. Instantly Sidon's eyes widened and he grinned happily.

“You did?! Take me to her!” Sidon immediately exclaimed, putting the onion blossom down on the table nearby.

“Sidon, I really need to talk to you first,” Link protested as Groose started to lead the way.

Sidon paused a moment his eyes conflicted, but then squeezed Link's shoulder. “Later okay? This is really important.”

Just like that Link's heart felt like it broke when Sidon went running off after Groose. Immediately Link ran towards them, stopping on the bridge near the log flume ride.

“But I'm you're match!” he yelled out to the redhead, his voice drowned out by the nearby roller coaster. And Sidon didn't hear him.

“Link, get off the bridge!” Zelda cried out but it was too late. The log flume came rushing down, cascading a huge splash of water onto Link, thoroughly soaking the upset blonde. Link cursed softly and turned back towards the girls, stepping from the bridge.

“What's going on?” Linkle asked, grabbed Link by the arm, bringing him to the picnic table and sitting him down.

“Goodness Link you're soaked,” Zelda said, pulling on the back of his shirt. “You need to take this off to dry off a little.”

Link didn't protest this time. He pulled he shirt from over his head and did his best to ring it out to get the water out.

“Groose came over and told Sidon he knew who his match was and took Sidon away towards this girl before I could even tell him that...that I was...” Link words died away, letting out another sigh and resting his arms on his knees, the look of defeat spreading across his face.

Zelda and Linkle looked to one another and then sat down slowly next to Link.

“I'm sure he'll be ecstatic when he hears the news,” Linkle urged.

“Yeah...if I ever get to tell him...” Link said bitterly. “...sorry.”

Zelda rest an arm around the blonde. He leaned his head against her shoulder, letting out a small sigh. He always could rely on Zelda and Linkle. They were the best sisters he could ever ask for, even Zelda who wasn't actually his sister.

“Hey, can I see your mark Linkle?” Link asked, wanting to move the subject from himself. A small smile formed on her face and she nodded. She turned herself around, pulling up the back of her tank top. A good chunk was covered by her bra strap but Link nodded in approval at the sight of it. That was a mark that would be hard to miss the next time he saw it.

(Linkle's mark: <https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/zelda/images/6/68/Mark_of_Din.png/revision/latest?cb=20120227214352> but in black)

“I'll do my best to keep an eye for you,” Link promised her. Dropping the back of her shirt she smiled and turned to wrap her arms around Link and Zelda.

Despite his heart hurting he did feel a little better. They would figure something out. He just wanted to be the one to tell him before someone else did.

“Hey guys, sorry about that...” came Sidon's voice from behind them. “Groose is an idiot. Hey, everything okay?”

The girls slowly pulled their arms away and looked to Link who froze on the spot.

Sidon had come back. He came back!

“Um...” Linkle mumbled softly, looking to Link's exposed back and then to Sidon.

“Something up? You guys look like-” Sidon's words paused as his eyes finally landed on Link's back. “....That's what you wanted to talk to me about...”

Link swallowed the lump forming in his throat and looked up at Sidon who stood above him, golden eyes wide.

“I can't believe...how much of an idiot I've been...” Sidon said as Link stood up, knees shaking a little. “You've been right in front of me this entire time.”

“But you found me now,” Link whispered.

Sidon smiled softly and instantly pulled Link into a warm embrace. He rest his face into his hair, his hands coming to rest against his back. His skin felt warm and soothing against the mark on his back and Link shivered against him as he buried his face into the side of his neck.

He could hear Linkle giggling happily and bouncing up and down on her feet. He was sure the girls were giddy now and happy to share this experience.

Sidon pulled away slowly and glanced down at Link. “Do I dare ask why you're damp?”

Link laughed softly “Little mishap with the log flume.”

Sidon chuckled softly and stepped back to pull the sweatshirt he wore from over his head. As he did so his back was exposed a little to Link, that familiar mark as a reminder that this was real and not just some vivid dream.

“Here we go. Don't need you getting sick,” Sidon said as he tugged the sweatshirt over Link's body. The garment was too big for him but he didn't care. It was warm and it smelled strongly of his frien-boyfriend.

“Thank you,” Link said, leaning in closer and resting a kiss against his cheek.

“Anything for you....my match,” Sidon whispered to him, leaning down to brush his lips against Link's softly.

 


	4. Making Up For Lost Time

Link woke the next morning from the sun peeking into his room. He pulled his eyes open and stared up at the ceiling. Had last night been just a dream?

But the warm body next to him proved otherwise. Sidon lay shirtless next to him, his arm wrapped loosely around Link's waist.

Everything that had happened was real.

Flushing softly Link tried to remember what happened. After they had found each other they had gone on a few more rides and Sidon had even won him a large plush reddish brown horse which he proudly named Epona.

Sidon had even spent the night in Link's room. Nothing sexual happened between them though they had done quite a bit of kissing.

It was like the two of them were making up for lost time.

One of Link's favorite things that Sidon was starting to do was touch his mark. Link found himself even touching Sidon's in return. It sent a warm feeling right through their bodies with each touch and had Link craving more.

Link slowly sat up, stretching his arms out and getting ready to leave the bed and start the day when suddenly Sidon's arm tightened around his waist and pulled him back down onto his back with a _thump._

“Hey,” Link said trying to wiggle his way out, staring at Sidon's face confused. Perhaps he was doing this in his sleep? But then one golden eye cracked open and Link had to roll his eyes at the lazy smile that cracked across Sidon's face.

“Hmm....Don't get up yet,” Sidon mumbled, pulling Link closer to him and kissing his cheek. “I want to enjoy laying next to you for a few more minutes.”

“We have plenty other times to do that,” Link said with a laugh, pushing Sidon's shoulder to try to get up again but then gave up pushing him away and relaxed in his embrace.

“Good point,” Sidon said, tilting Link's cheek towards him. “But while I still have you here... Who says I can't indulge a little?”

Link smiled softly and let his eyes flutter shut as Sidon kissed his lips again.

He knew that he wouldn't be always waking up with Sidon next to him like he wanted but he would cherish the times that he did have him there. Sidon was right. Who was there to say that they couldn't indulge in having one another so close?

“Hmm....I love kissing you,” Sidon said softly, his other hand resting on his lower back and pulling him flush against his warm body.

Link hummed softly as he was brought closer. Sidon really did not know how many times Link imagined getting held like this by him.

Link pushed forward to kiss him again, locking their lips as Link's arms wrapped around Sidon's neck, pulling himself even closer.

Sidon flicked his tongue against Link's lips which caused a small gasp. He soon did it again and with a small moan Link opened his mouth to allow him access. Sidon took the invitation and slid his tongue gently against Link's.

A shivering moan escaped Link's lips, his body reacting faster than he would have thought it would have. Sidon's touch really did affect him hard.

“Um...Link...” Sidon said softly against his mouth, pulling away and glancing down at their bodies that were pressed so close together.

“I-I'm sorry,” Link said, attempting to push himself back, embarrassed for getting that excited just from a few kisses and touches.

But he wasn't able to escape. Sidon locked his arms around him tightly and used one hand to turn Link's face back to him.

“Hey now...don't apologize,” he told him, his other hand that resided around his waist slipping down. “I'm just glad that I'm the one that could do this to you.”

Link bit his lip a little shocked and then let out a gasp as Sidon's hand cupped his groin. Link helplessly clung to the redhead, fingers digging into his hair.

“So long I've waited to do this. I am so very glad that you are mine,” Sidon said with a husky tone in his voice, licking the shell of his pointed ear.

Link was at a loss of words as Sidon squeezed his erection through his sweatpants. No one had ever touched him before. Sure Link had done stuff to himself but it felt so much better to have Sidon touch him.

They kissed once more, Sidon pausing in his actions to pull Link's pants down just enough so he was popping out of his pants.

“Going commando under here?” he asked with a chuckle, his warm hand resting on Link's bare inner thigh.

Link stuttered over his words, trying to form a coherent sentence, but he wasn't quite able to with the hand on his thigh.

“Relax Link,” Sidon said now serious, sitting up a little to stare down at him, golden eyes concerned. “I don't need to do anything.”

“No, no. That's not it,” Link pleaded, his body craving Sidon's touch. “I've just had never had someone touch me like this before.”

Sidon paused a moment but then smiled, leaning down again to kiss his lips. “Untouched by anyone else...well I like that a lot.”

A look of regret passed his face though and he sat back more. “Wish I could say that though...Link, I'm so sorry...It was in high school and everything...”

Link sat up. He knew what he was talking about. He knew Sidon had dated other people in high school. But he wasn't sleeping around with anyone for quite some time.

“Sidon..it's okay. I won't hold your past over your head,” Link promised, running his hand over his cheek.

Sidon smiled and kissed Link's palm, his lips then moving from his hand all the way down his arm. The closer he got to his shoulder he guided Link down onto his back.

“May I?” he asked as he rest his hand on his hip.

“Yes,” Link whispered. “But I...I don't think I'm ready for... _that_ yet.”

Sidon kissed his forehead once he settled onto his side again. “Don't worry about that. You tell me when you're ready. But that doesn't mean I can't do something else for you.”

Link nodded his head, taking a deep breath through his nose as his hips twitched a little as Sidon finally wrapped his hand around his cock.

“Now remember, not too loud. Don't want them finding out what we're doing in here,” Sidon whispered into his ear, stroking Link slowly. “Though the next time we're alone...I want to hear that sweet voice of yours.”

“Ah...Sidon..” he moaned quietly, only to be muffled as Sidon turned him to face him and kissed his lips.

His tongue was met by Link's as he lightly licked at his mouth.

Sidon's fingers worked their way to the tip, rubbing his thumb against his tip's underside. Link broke away from the kiss to breathe, his hips bucking his cock into his hand.

With his lips free Sidon moved his lips to his neck, kissing and sucking hard here and there. Hickies would definitely be left behind.

His hand moved faster, his lips moving further south until he ran into his shirt. He paused his movements for a moment to lift the blonde's t-shirt and pushed it towards his neck. Link's chest now exposed to Sidon's eager eyes as well as his lips and hands, he leaned down to lick and suck on one of his nipples.

Link gasped, body squirming with pleasure. He felt as if he wanted more but he really wasn't sure what more he wanted. Sure he was nervous about having sex for the first time but would they really be going that far already?

They were already going this far.

But Sidon had told him before he would wait for Link's word when he was ready to take that next step together.

A groan passed through Sidon at Link's reaction as he sucked on his nipple. If Link was already reacting like this to just what he was doing now, he could only imagine as well as crave what he would be doing when it came to going all the way. Maybe it was a good idea to hold off on that until they were alone in the house.

Sidon was sure that Link wouldn't be able to control himself and he would give away what they were doing.

While the girls had been trying to hook them up he knew that they wouldn't be fond of finding out what they did behind closed doors.

Link was like putty in his hands, his skin flushed and oh so sensitive. Pants and soft moans came from his mouth. His back was arching a little to get more of his touch but wasn't close enough. He just had that affect on him.

Sidon moaned softly at his actions and moved faster, knowing Link was getting very close. He wanted to get him there.

“Sidon...I'm..I'm,” Link moaned, his hand clutching the bed sheets. So close to finishing. So close to that euphoria.

But he was suddenly ripped from his pleasurable daze when there was a sudden knock on the bedroom door.

Squeezing Link's cock, Sidon lifted his head and pressed a hand right to Link's mouth to muffle the moan that tried to break free.

“Hey you guys awake? I'm making pancakes,” Zelda called from the other side of the door. “Did you want any?”

“Yeah that'd be great Zelda,” Sidon called out to her. “Link's in the shower at the moment so we'll be out shortly.”

“Okay, see you soon,” she said, the sound of her footsteps fading away.

Sidon slowly pulled his hand from Link's mouth and he smiled, starting to stroke him again. “Now let me bring you to that pleasure high without interruption this time.”

Link bit his lip and nodded his head, his blue eyes begging. Seeing this Sidon kissed his lips and moved his hand fast on him, Link moaning against his mouth.

It really did not take long for Link to let out a desperate moan against Sidon's mouth as he finally came in Sidon's hand. The mark on his back warmed up to the point of almost burning. It was a pleasant feeling to go with his orgasm.

Sidon's hand came to a slow stop and he pulled back slowly, smiling down at Link. “That was beautiful Link.”

Link flushed and turned his head into Sidon's neck, feeling as if he could fall back to sleep. He peeked his blue eyes out just in time to see Sidon lift his hand and lick the mess off of his hand. Immediately he turned back into his neck to hide.

“Oh....why.” he panted softly. Sidon pecked his forehead when he was done.

“Why not?” he asked with a laugh.

Link smiled and pressed closer. Sidon kissed his forehead again. It was then that Link started to pull on Sidon's pants.

Instead of letting him do what he wished Sidon stopped him by grabbing his hand and kissed the back of it.

“Don't worry about me,” he said. “We're expected to be out or pancakes in a few minutes and you need to make it look like you've showered.”

Link frowned but nodded his head, slowly climbing out of the bed and tugging his pants back up and pulling his shirt back down.

“But I want you to join me,” Link said with hopeful eyes. Sidon chuckled and nodded.

“Alright, alright. I'll do that at least,” he promised.

 


	5. Small World

“Link...” Sidon said with a soft moan, but there was a warning tone in his voice. “I told you we shouldn't stay in here long...She'll suspect something.”

Blue eyes peered up at the redhead, tongue running from base to tip as pushed his erection to his stomach. He knew that they should have gone out for breakfast by now but he couldn't deny Sidon of some sort of pleasure after what he had done for him in the bedroom.

The poor man had gotten so aroused from Link's reactions that it would not go down on its own. He told him not to worry about it but Link had insisted.

He had made him feel amazing, so why not return the favor and have Sidon a panting moaning mess this time?

“They know we're together now. They'll understand,” Link said, licking around the base of his cock with quick flicks of his tongue.

Sidon let out a sigh, leaning his back against the shower wall, his hand coming to rest in Link's wet locks as the shower coated both of them in warm water. “When did you ever become so wicked?” he asked with a smirk though it fell quickly as Link mouthed his way back up to Sidon's tip where he laid soft kisses.  
“Maybe I've always been this way and you've never seen it?” Link laughed softly, one of his hands rolling Sidon's balls in his palm.

Sidon tugged lightly on Link's hair and Link knew that he needed to stop his teasing, Sidon was hurting and needed release.

His lips finally closed over the head of his cock, moaning tenderly around him. He had to be careful. If he got himself too excited they would end up taking more time in the shower than he would have wanted to.

Sidon leaned his head back against the wall again, fingers tightening in the blonde strands as Link took more of him into his mouth.

To Sidon the sight was one of the most arousing things he had seen. He had imagined Link like this for so long and he was so thankful that he was blessed to have the same mark on his back.

He would treasure Link as much as he could and make up for the time that they had lost pining after one another and waiting for Link's mark to prove they were meant to be together.

Link moved his lips faster on him, relaxing his throat as he took all of him into his mouth. Doing so had Sidon letting out a louder moan which he bit back but clamping his mouth closed so that Zelda couldn't hear him.

For someone who hadn't done this before Link was really good at it. Though in truth Link had seen his fair share of self help books as well as some pornographic material that he was attempting to replicate for him.

Anything that would make him feel good.

Grasping Sidon's hips with his legs Link started to move his lips faster, feeling the hand in his hair tighten and loosen as pleasure overwhelmed the taller male.

“Link...oh Link,” Sidon groaned, his other hand bracing against the wall. “I'm...gonna...”

Before he could finish his sentence hot spurts of cum shot from his tip into Link's waiting mouth. Link continued to move his lips, moving at a slower pace as he helped him ride out his orgasm.

He swallowed each drop of the others cum, pulling away slowly and licking his lips as he opened his eyes to look up at him.

“You...by far the sexiest creature I have ever met in my life,” Sidon said, pulling Link up to his feet and laying a kiss on those lips, his hands resting on his mark and holding him close to his naked body.

Link honestly still felt like he was dreaming ever since Sidon had seen his mark, that this wasn't real and life would catch up with him.

But things were perfect for him. Though he only wished that for the rest of his family to find the same happiness that he had done.

*

The two of them stepped into the kitchen after properly using the shower, hair damp signaling they were both in the shower with one another.

Zelda glanced over her shoulder at them and a small smirk played on her lips, a knowing look shining in her eyes.

Link flushed and took a seat at the table. Sidon chuckled softly, resting his hand on his shoulder before hew stepped to the stove.

“Have you eaten yet? Let me take over,” Sidon offered. Zelda grinned and picked up one of the plates that had pancakes on it.

“Thank you,” she said, taking the spot across from Link and started to nibble.

Sidon started to hum as he began to make more pancakes for himself and Link, leaving Link with Zelda in a weird silence.

“So,” Zelda finally said. “While you were having fun in the bathroom, your dance instructor called. She said she wants you and Linkle over there this afternoon to practice.”

Link's cheeks went darker and he glanced away, poking at the glass of orange juice at the table that sat in front of him. Zelda laughed softly and went back to eating her food.

“Speaking of the little wild thing, where is she?” Sidon asked curiously, flipping over what was in the pan. Normally by now she would be in the room, her high energy bringing everyone up with her, but Link's twin was nowhere to be seen.

“I honestly haven't heard from her since last night,” Zelda said, a look of worry coming across her face. “She said she was going out after we got home last night.”

“I'm sure she's okay,” Link said to her. He had the strong feeling that she was dying to look for her match. He had his and Zelda found hers so it was no doubt that she was probably just a little bit jealous of them.

Though he couldn't help but feel worried about her. She was his sister after all.

Sidon came over a moment later with a plate of pancakes and set them in front of Link. A heart of chocolate chips sat in each pancake which had Link smiling softly, especially with the kiss to his forehead.

“Eat up,” the redhead said. “I'll drive you to your dance practice.”

“Oh my gosh you two are just cavity inducing with how sweet that is,” Zelda said with a laugh though the smile fell slowly. “I've finally decided I'm going to go talk to my match today...”

Link looked up from his plate, worry crossing his face. “Are you going to be alright?”

Zelda's situation was not one that was easy and all he wanted to do was make sure that she was going to be alright.

She was also like a sister to him.

“I'll be okay. I was thinking of seeing if I could take the class at another time or if I could take something in the place of it,” Zelda offered, though the smile that rest on her lips didn't meet her eyes. She was nervous.

The two spoke of other things to get off the subject as it made Zelda look uncomfortable. Sidon joined them only moments later and helped along as well, bringing up his own sister and how he was sure Yunobo might pop the question to his sister soon.

As breakfast was finished Link went to change into his dancing clothes, flushing as he noticed Sidon watch him put on the tight fabric.

Perhaps he could give him a private performance at some point. He was sure he could come up with something the redhead would like.

As they climbed into Sidon's dark green car Link sent a text to his sister, telling her to meet u with him at Cyra's.

But as they arrived Linkle neither replied nor was there. Now Link was getting nervous.

“Don't worry so much,” Sidon tried to reassure him but the look in his eyes showed he was starting to get nervous too. “Let's focus on your dancing for now.”

Link nodded his head in agreement and to his surprise Sidon got out of the car with him and into the building.

“There you are Link, where's your sister. I need to go over som steps with you two- Sidon?!” Cyra cried out, as the two stepped in, the woman running to his match and hugging Sidon tightly. Sidon laughed softly, returning the brief hug. “Oh my gosh how have you been it's been so long since I've seen you and your sister! How's your father?”

“They're both fine,” Sidon said with a laugh, watching Link's quizzical look and chuckled again. “Link you didn't tell me your instructor was my cousin.”

“I honestly didn't know,” Link said with a small smile on his face, setting his bag down and started to do some of his stretches as he normally did.

“What brings you here. I see you know Link,” Cyra commented.

“Well more than know. He's my match,” Sidon replied proudly, eyes twinkling as he caught Link's gaze and a tender smile formed on his face.

Cyra's eyes widened and she immediately went to Link, grabbing his arm mid stretch and pulled the two boys together.

“I'm so proud of you both,” she said happily, her eyes flicking down to Link then. “You're going to be my official family!”

Link grinned at that and pulled away a bit. “Perfect then...As much as I love this, what did you want me down here for? It's not a lesson day.”

Cyra stared at him confused for a moment but then when her brain remembered she nodded. “Oh yes, I want you and your sister to have plenty of room to practice your piece. I'm doing this with each pair...though she's not here.”

“I don't know where she is. She might have gotten caught up with something,” Link said with a shrug though he knew that he was going to start freaking out if she didn't contact him soon.

“Well...perhaps this isn't a good time then. I need you to have a partner and-”

“I can step in,” Sidon offered then. Cyra eyed him a moment but then shrugged.

“Well alright.”

After a quick run down of Link's moves, as Cyra wanted Link to still practice Linkle's part, Sidon started to stretch.

“I'm going to dance with one of the best,” Sidon said with a grin. “What do you think of that?”

Link moved closer to him and rest his hands on his arms, smoothing his fingers over the muscles slowly.

“I think I rather like that,” he said softly, leaning in close to give him a soft kiss.

It was then that his phone started to ring in his bag. Reluctantly he pulled away and went to his bag plucking out his phone.

His fingers shook as he hit the answer button.

“Linkle, where are you, are you okay?” Link immediately asked, his heart pounding hard away in his chest.

“I'm okay,” she said softly, though there was something Link heard in her voice that proved otherwise. Something was wrong.

“Are you coming to Cyra's?” he asked, hoping to see his sister to try and get her to at least talk to him about what happened.

“No. I'm going to go to work, but...there is something I need to talk to you about. I just don't know what to do and I'm scared,” Linkle finally admitted, a soft sob coming after that.

“What is it?” Link asked, his body running cold. He wanted to run to his sister, hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

But he knew that once she set her mind to going to work he couldn't stop her.

“I'll tell you later when I get home... Not here on the phone.” she said softly. “I'll talk to you later. Bye.”

And with that she hung up the phone. Link stared at the phone for a moment letting out a small sigh.

“Everything okay?” Sidon asked, resting a hand on the other's shoulder.

Link set his phone down and rest his hand on Sidon's. “Yeah. Let's get practicing.”

If there were some things that could keep Link's mind occupied it was having his match with him and dancing. Having them together was the perfect combination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	6. The Good Can Come With the Bad

“Zelda, may I have a word with you?” Zelda's teacher asked as the other students started to file out of the room once class had ended. Zelda paled a bit but nodded her head. She had to try to talk to her. She had told Link she was going to after all.

The beautiful woman she had danced with at the club those few nights ago, the one she had kissed...was her newest teacher.

Anytime she saw her now she looked much different than the first night they had met.

Instead of the multicolored bikini top as well as the blue skirt that laid on her hips there was a blue skirt with a matching button down shirt, a pair of glasses resting on her nose.

Urbosa was such a beautiful woman.

As well as Zelda's match.

Their kissing that night had gotten a little heated that night which led them to figuring out that they were matched together.

But the next day at class Zelda felt her dreams were chased away as Urbosa introduced herself as the teacher of this business class Zelda needed.

Urbosa closed the door behind the last student and turned towards the blonde, concern written all over her face.

“My little bird, why do you keep avoiding me?” Urbosa asked hurt, leaning back against her desk, her hands resting in her lap.

Zelda shifted a little in her seat, which had been right in front of Urbosa's desk.

“This isn't appropriate at all Urbosa...” Zelda said softly, finally looking up into her eyes. “I'm...your student.”

“You are also my match,” Urbosa replied, kneeling down next to Zelda this time. “You don't know how happy I am that I have finally found you.”

“Stop...” Zelda whispered.

Those lovely words. She had waited only a short time to find her match but Urbosa had been waiting about a year or two for her.

But now that they had found each other, it was at an inappropriate time.

“Just because I am your teacher does not change how I feel about you,” the taller woman urged resting one hand on Zelda's cheek as the other laid on the hands folded in Zelda's lap.

Not able to help herself Zelda leaned into the hand on her face. There was so much she didn't know that she wanted to know.

Link was the lucky one to be able to know who his match was for so long before they had gotten together.

But she knew that she wanted to be with her. She knew that she could make her happy. She just hoped that she could as well.

“What if they find out? Urbosa, I don't want you to lose your job,” Zelda said to her with teary eyes, grasping her hands tightly in her own.

Had this ever happened before?

Urbosa leaned in close and rest a soft kiss against Zelda's forehead, one hand coming to rest on her back.

“You let me worry about that. In class, I won't treat you any differently than any other student,” Urbosa promised.

Zelda nodded her head, feeling a warm sensation go through her at the feel of those fingers on her back. Even if it was through a shirt the presence was still there.

“If you don't wish to pursue with me my little bird....then you don't have to,” Urbosa added as well, slowly removing her hands from her and standing up.

Zelda peered up at her, conflicting feelings showing on her face.

The decision was up to her. She would be the one to decide whether or not if she pursued what destiny had left for her. Urbosa had been waiting so long for her she couldn't just ell her no...

But it was wrong. They could get into a lot of trouble and Urbosa could even lose her job or even something worse.

But if they were caught the marks on their backs would prove that it was alright? There were so many things to think about.

“Relax Zelda, it's okay,” Urbosa urged with a sad smile.

With a sigh Urbosa turned from her to gather her things to go but Zelda quickly grabbed onto her hand to stop her in her tracks.

“Urbosa, don't go. I...” Zelda said softly, peering up at her with watering eyes. She quickly stood and wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

“I want to be with you.”

*

Link sat across from Linkle at the kitchen table, still dressed in his dance clothes with Sidon by his side. A cup of hot tea sat in front of each of them in the awkward silence.

Linkle looked as if she was about to be sick any second.

Ever since she had gotten home not a word had passed about what had happened to her and why she was so upset.

It was nerve wracking.

“Linkle....what happened?” Link finally asked with a heavy sigh, looking up hopefully at his twin but she kept her hands and eyes on the mug of tea in front of her.

“Promise you won't get mad?” she asked, finally looking up at Link with tears brimming in her bright blue eyes.

Link's heart broke at the sight of her. He hadn't seen her cry since they were in high school. He wanted to ease her pain.

“Why would I get mad?” he asked.

Linkle looked away from her brother once more and rest her hands then on her stomach.

“I'm...I'm pregnant,” she said with a small squeak.

Link's eyes widened at that. She had _just_ gotten her mark. How could she be pregnant?

“What?” Link asked, standing up immediately and nearly knocking over his cup. “How? With who?”

“Easy Link,” Sidon said, resting his hand on Link's arm and guiding him back down to his seat. Link rest his hand on Sidon's and slowly sank down, feeling horrible for his reaction as he noted the tears that leaked down Linkle's cheeks.

“H-his name is Ganondorf,” she said, looking up at Link. “That bartender from the other night...I've been meeting up with him for quite some time now.”

Link vaguely remembered the large man behind the bar. The one that looked like he could snap someone in two.

“Linkle, it's alright,” Sidon tried to soothe as more tears leaked down her cheeks. “I'm sure that you can explain things later to your match whenever you find them.”

Linkle shook her head hard, her braids hitting her in the face as she did.

“That's just it....he...he is my match. He wants nothing to do with me,” she said with a harsh whisper, resting her face in her hands.

Link jumped up from the table then, storming towards the door. “I'm gonna kill him.”

“Link, wait,” Sidon said, jumping up from his seat as Link charged out the front door.

“No,” Link said, grasping hold of his car keys and head to the car. “He can not abandon _my_ sister like this!”

Tears this time leaked down Link's cheeks. He couldn't believe that man! He was her match and he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby?!

“Link stop!” Sidon called out and wrapped his strong arms around Link's body. “I don't want you getting hurt!”

That was when Link broke. He nearly collapsed against Sidon's chest, crying hard. This was not fair! He had found his match and was happy.

But at the cost of his sister and friend not being happy with their own.

True that Link finding out that Sidon and he were meant to be together had nothing to do with them but it still felt so unfair!

“Come here,” Sidon mumbled gently, turning Link in his arms and holding him close. He rest small kisses to his forehead, letting Link cling to him as tight as he wanted.

He understood his frustration. Link was the type of man who always wanted to see others happy despite that he never really gave it to himself.

He deserved it himself.

It being his own family hit him to the core however. These two were the people that were the closest to him.

“We'll figure something out. Right now we need to just relax okay?”

Link nodded his head, his face pressed into Sidon's shirt. He felt embarrassed. Never had he broken down like this in front of Sidon.

He wanted him to see him as strong but here he was clutching onto him tightly as if his life depended on it.

But perhaps...with Sidon he could finally take a step back and let someone be the stronger one for him. Someone he loved.

“Come on....Linkle needs you,” Sidon urged. “Let's go back inside.”

Link didn't protest as Sidon scooped him up into his arms, carrying him back inside and into the kitchen once more.

Linkle sat there still, a hand clutching her stomach. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, fear shining in them.

Sidon set Link down on his feet and Link went right to his sister, hugging her tightly as he fell to his knees.

Linkle immediately hugged her brother, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Sidon approached the two of them and rest his arms around them both, hugging the two of them. Just that alone was enough to make them relax.

As the emotional high came down Linkle sat back a bit in the chair, a small smile forming as she looked down to her stomach.

“You two will be uncles,” she said happily.

Link stared down at Linkle's stomach. It was still flat but he knew that it wouldn't be that way for long. In a couple of months she could be showing.

“I...want to keep this a secret right now,” Linkle urged. “I'll tell Zelda but...I don't want anyone else to know.”

Link nodded his head solemnly. It was one thing if she was pregnant by her match, that would just roll off people's backs. Sure she would get disapproving looks but that was the least of their worries at the moment.

It was the fact that her match abandoned her. Even after he had gotten her pregnant. If people knew that...

This was a hard step. Linkle's dancing career was over. Link didn't want to think like that but he knew that she wouldn't be able to dance for a while.

He felt another wave of emotion run through him and he had to push himself up, stumbling back into Sidon's waiting arms.

It wasn't that he would be alone now. Sure he would miss dancing with Linkle but this wasn't about him.

Linkle wouldn't be able to dance again. Even after the pregnancy it would be difficult to take care of a baby as well as attempt to dance like she used to.

“I've got you. Just relax,” Sidon said softly, holding Link steady. Linkle stared at her brother worriedly, reaching out for one of his hands.

“Not again...” Linkle said softly, squeezing Link's hand as he leaned heavily into Sidon's arms. Sidon held onto him, clutching him tightly as Link's eyes slowly closed.

“Wh-what's going on?” Sidon asked, picking Link up once more. “Link, open your eyes. Look at me. Please.”

But Link's eyes remained shut. Linkle rose from her seat and slowly released Link's hand.

“It's alright Sidon...this has happened before.”

Sidon looked to her with panic. “What's wrong with him?”

“His body shuts down when there's too much stress. He just needs to rest right now.”

Sidon glanced back down at Link's face, finally peaceful as he rest in his arms. He had never known that this would happen.

But he would do what he could to make sure it didn't happen again. He would make sure he kept a smile on Link's face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	7. Dance Your Troubles Away

The days that passed by after the amount of news that rained on Link got easier each day. He had come to know that he had to accept what was and work through it or he would risk passing out when things became too stressful. He hated that Sidon had seen him like that but he knew that he would have eventually.

He had everything he wanted at the moment. But he couldn't just sit back in his accomplishments and watch as his friends and family didn't get what they deserved.

Zelda's match was a teacher of hers, putting her in a forbidden relationship despite that she loved Urbosa.

Linkle had it even worse. She had found her match, became pregnant, and now the man wanted nothing to do with her.

He knew they would all do what they could in order to help despite Linkle's match disappearing on her. The child would never be unhappy as long as Link was around to help. Sidon and Zelda would be there for the child as well.

Though now on this day Link was having a problem of his own.

It was the day of the big dance recital, something that he and the rest of the dancing school had been looking forward to for months.

But it slipped Link's mind that his dance number couldn't happen without his sister. He had kept practicing with Sidon over time but now hat the day was here he came to the realization that Linkle wasn't able to dance by his side.

She hadn't quite started showing just yet but she didn't want to take any chances of putting stress onto her body.

Which left Link alone.

“What am I going to do...” Cyra wailed, resting her face in her hands back stage with Link. “This was supposed to be the dance that would wow the agents...”

“Agents?” Link asked.

Cyra tensed but then lifted her watery eyes. “There are talent agents that could possibly sign a few of you. I was hoping to send this dance to them and give everyone a shot at getting chosen. But now that she's not here I don' think I can...and..”

Cyra let out a groan of sorrow and rest her head against Link's shoulder, careful not to get makeup on his costume however.

“If we don't have her...we have nothing,” Cyra said defeated. “I hate to do it but we may have to pull the number from the program.”

Link's cheeks paled at that and he glanced down at his outfit. This number had some of their best dancers, some of which only had this one dance to show what they could do. Canceling the number was going to devastate them.

He had to figure out something. He had to keep the show going whether or not there were scouts or if his sister was there.

They had to improvise and at least give the others a chance.

And that was when the idea hit him. He had been learning Linkle's version of the dance for quite some time and knew it just as well as his own part.

Their bodies were similar in build and flexibility which meant that her costume should fit him just as well as it did to her.

But that left open who would play his own part. No one in the dance school knew it except Linkle and....

“Sidon,” Link said then, confusing Cyra as he pulled out his phone.

“ _I need you at backstage immediately. Please hurry,”_ Link texted his lover. Sidon didn't reply but Link knew he was in the building somewhere.

He had come with the others to see the recital, including Urbosa who came with Zelda.

It was only a few moments later that Sidon came rushing up to Link, grasping his arms with a terrified look on his face.

“What's wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked. Link grabbed hold of his hands and brought them to his chest.

“Relax Sidon. I'm alright...I have a huge favor to ask of you though,” Link said, watching as the realization slowly came to Cyra, a huge smile coming across her face.

“Anything Link,” Sidon said, squeezing his hands.

“Would you please dance my part with me tonight...just like we had practiced several times,” Link pleaded his lover. Sidon paused and glanced away, a small flush forming on his cheeks as he mulled over Link's words.

“Link...I don't know. I'm not much of a dancer,” Sidon said sheepishly.

“Nonsense,” Cyra interjected. “I watched the two of you practice and I dare say it is the best dance chemistry I've seen in years.”

Link was the one to blush this time.

“Watching Link with his sister with this dance was a little awkward. It's a dance of lovers, which I can understand why it looked a little jerky. But the two of you...you two are the image that I had been looking for,” Cyra said happily, resting a hand on Sidon's shoulder as he released Link's hand from his own.

“You don't have to if you don't wish to,” Link said to him. “I just thought you were the best person to help me with this.”

“Even if I didn't want to Link, I would still do it for you,” he said, taking the back of his hand and kissed the back of it. “Where do I get changed?”

“Right this way,” Cyra said excitedly, grabbing his hand and leading them both away to the dressing rooms.

*

“Hylia above...do...you think we could take this costume with us when the recital is over?” Sidon asked as his eyes grazed over Link.

The blonde stared at himself in the mirror, a deep flush on his face as he looked over his form. Sure his had been revealing but Linkle's hugged him in all the right places and left just enough peaking skin to leave little the imagination.  
(we all know that gerudo outfit XD)

“Not unless we can take the one you're wearing too,” Link replied, turning to glance at Sidon. His lover stood in a variation of what he had to wear. They had to scramble for a few things as Sidon was too tall and more muscular than Link was to fit into his costume.

(just imagine hylian sidon in link's voe outfit)

“You're on in a few,” Cyra said through the door of the room. Sidon tensed at her words which had Link coming to his side immediately.

“Relax,” Link said, running his hands up his arms. “When we get out there don't focus on the crowd...focus on me.”

A single nod came from his lover, a weak smile forming on his face. Link tried to give him an encouraging smile from behind the veil he wore.

With one hand Sidon unbuttoned the side of the veil to reveal Link's face. Like magnets the two met in a passionate kiss, Sidon pulling the other close to his body.

The two of them hadn't done anything in weeks since the first time they had. With so much stress going around with Zelda and Linkle they just never had the time being too occupied with helping them or being just too tired.

Hands traveled to Link's bare stomach, stroking the soft skin and traveling upward towards the top of his costume.

Link's body naturally arched into his touch, forgetting for the moment of everything around him but Sidon and his touch.

No trouble, no pending dance they had to perform.

Just him and Sidon.

Just as Sidon began to slip his fingers under the garment Cyra knocked on the door once more. “You're on boys.”

*

Linkle clutched the program in her fist as they waited for the next dance to begin, one she had been planning on for weeks only to have the chance snatched away from her.

She didn't blame the child. She had always wanted children, just...further down the line when she wanted to stop her dancing and had her match to help support her and the child that way they could raise the child together.

Sure she knew her brother and Zelda could help along with their matches but this was just completely different. She wasn't even sure if her body would be able to handle getting back into dancing after she gave birth.

“Linkle, are you alright?” Zelda asked, resting her hand on Linkle's lightly. She jumped a little but smiled, relaxing her hold on the program.

“Yeah...just...this was going to be my chance,” she said sadly, resting her hand on her stomach and petting it softly.

“Now don't go saying that,” Zelda scolded. “There will be more chances for you, even after you have the baby. We will all make sure of it.”

Linkle gazed at her friend and nodded her head with a small smile. She took Zelda's other hand and settled in her seat as the lights dimmed in the theater around them. The curtain rose and the stage lights rose to show the dancers there.

Including Link and Sidon standing in the center.

The music swelled and swept the two of them into the alluring dance, catching the eyes of the agents sitting in the front row.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLq_69hsBLA

As the song came to an end Sidon dipped Link down further, pulling the clip holding the veil over his face and laid a small kiss against his lips as the lights dimmed to darkness.

Applause erupted around them but all Link could do was kiss his lover, his arms sliding around him as he pulled him back up.

That one kiss in the dressing room hadn't been enough. He missed being like this with Sidon. He was sure he was addicted to his match.

“Ahem, boys, clear the stage,” Cyra whispered sharply to them though the smile was present on her face in the dim back light.

The two slowly pulled away, breathing heavily.

Sidon quickly took Link's hand and followed the other dancers off of the stage so the next group could take their places.

Once far away enough in their dressing room Cyra hugged them both tightly, tears in her eyes.

“Thank you so much!” she exclaimed happily. “You saved the evening. That dance, the way you moved. It was clear there was chemistry!”

Link laughed tiredly, returning the hug and leaning against Sidon as he pulled away. He was tired from dancing and the emotional roller coaster. He was just thankful that Sidon was there to catch him as he had been these past weeks.

“Those agents couldn't keep their eyes off the two of you! I think this might be good news for the both of you!” she said excitedly.

A knock on the door sounded and Cyra gave them each a quick hug once more before slipping out of the room to go help the others finish the recital.

Sidon helped Link sit down and grinned at him. “You were marvelous.”

“Not as much as you,” Link said, kissing the redhead's cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	8. Sex is a Great Stress Reliever

“That was amazing Link,” Linkle said with a sad smile on her face, hugging her twin tightly into her arms. Link returned the hug, closing his eyes briefly.

He had seen that look on her face. She should have been the one up there doing this.

“I did it for us,” Link said as he stepped back. “I channeled all the Linkle I could into that dance.”

Linkle's smile grew a little more and she lightly smacked her brother's arm. “Well you certainly brought out the inner Linkle. Though I will say Sidon could not keep his eyes off of you.”

“I didn't think you could move like that,” Zelda laughed to Sidon.

“Natural swimmer's body. Much more flexible than you think,” Sidon said with a wink, glancing down at Link with a spark in his eyes.

“Should we all go get something to eat? I'm starving!” Linkle exclaimed which brought out a laugh from all of them.

At least there was something that they could find joy in. The little bundle in Linkle's stomach.

*

“I want to have a word with him,” Link said around a bite of pasta, earning several looks of disapproval from around the table.

“Link, just leave it alone,” Linkle sighed, poking at her fries. “It's done. And usually when you want to have a word it means fight.”

“But-”

“Link he's also a huge dude,” Zelda added gaining a frown her way. “I'm not saying you couldn't hold your own but someone like that is bound to know some moves that could be deadly for you. Do you want to end your dance career with a broken leg?”

Link sighed aggravated, sitting back in the booth with a clank of his fork. “I just don't think it's right that he can just up and leave her like this.”

“I agree Link, but I agree with them as well. I don't want you getting hurt,” Sidon said softly next to him, getting a rather shocked look from his match. “I just found you as my match Link. I don't want to risk you getting hurt badly.”

He had seen what had happened just at his home with passing out. The amount of stress on his shoulders could cause a knock out. Who knew what this Ganondorf character would do to him then. Would he leave him alone or would he take that chance and hurt him even more?

Or worse.

Link remained silent, nodding his head. He wasn't going to win this fight. It was three against one and he was also tired from the recital.

But that didn't stop the thoughts in his head. He had to do something. He just had to. He would not let someone this close to him get hurt.

“I very much enjoyed the performance,” Urbosa said from next to Zelda, hoping to steer the conversation in a happier light. “I heard that there was something about agents?”

Link shrugged his shoulders. “There's normally a lot of scouting agents. I'm sure they were looking to the other dancers tonight.”

“Are you kidding? I'm sure they were looking at you both throughout that whole performance,” Linkle urged. “Give yourself some credit Link.”

A smirk played on his lips. As much as he liked the idea of the agents watching him he knew that he just couldn't do anything without his sister.

But would that hold him back from having a future as a dancer?

“Hey...you going to eat that?” Linkle asked her brother, eyeing the food in front of him. A laugh punched it's way through Link and he guided the plate over to Linkle's side of the table where she happily indulged in the food.

“I think it's about time I turned in for the night,” Sidon said, looking to his match under his arm. “Link...I was going to ask if...you wanted to stay with me?”

A knowing look passed between the three women at the table and before Link could even give his answer Zelda chimed in.

“You should Link,” she urged. “You've been under a lot of stress. Being away from home for a little bit might help.”

“Besides, sex is a great stress reliever,” Linkle added around a mouthful herself. “My brother needs to get laid.”

Link's cheeks burned red as the rest of the table erupted into laughter.

*

“Sorry about that,” Sidon said as he closed the door to his apartment behind Link. “It was honestly never my intention to have you here for _that_ reason. I just thought you should get away from it for a while.”

Link shook his head. “I know it wasn't. Those two can be a bit weird at times. You know that. Though I'll admit I do agree that being away from all that stress is already helping.”

Especially now that they were a couple the two of them seemed to be a little relentless with their teasing. He wished he knew more about Urbosa to fire right back at Zelda, though he wouldn't do anything to Linkle. She had been through enough and reminding her of what happened was not something he wanted to do.

“I'm really tired. You mind if I just take a quick shower and go to bed?” Link asked. Sidon shook his head in response.

“Feel free. You've been through a lot. A hot shower will help.”

Link couldn't help but smile, giving his lover a quick peck on the cheek. “I'll be right out.”

The blonde drifted to the bathroom, shedding himself of his clothes. The bathroom was much larger than his own, clearly made for someone taller than him.

The scent of Sidon was strong, a mix of his soap and other products he used to get ready for the day wafting through the room.

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth Link pushed himself into the hot shower's spray, lathering himself up with Sidon's soap to keep himself from peeking in Sidon's things. He hadn't ever really been in his apartment before, let alone his shower.

Even just the smell of his soap was enough to make him weak at the knees. He had been in love for so long with him that now that he was allowed to indulge in the redhead, he was becoming overwhelmed by everything that was him.

A familiar feeling pulsed between his legs, causing a sigh to fall from his lips. Just by soap he was getting himself aroused.

He could _not_ do that in Sidon's shower. It would be a very awkward thing to come across if Sidon were to catch him.

_Sex is a great stress reliever_.

Oh why did that have to pop into his head now?

….maybe if he was really quiet he could get away with it.

He left no room for argument in his head once his hand wrapped around his aching member. His lips parted in a soft moan, hand eagerly running up it.

He hadn't done anything like this since that day after the fair. He had been too worried about everything.

Maybe he really did need this to relax more.

With that in mind Link pushed forward, stroking himself faster. The soap around his fingers seemed to warm, eliciting a tender moan to escape him.

Did this soap have a special quality that warmed on touch or was it his imagination? Whatever it was he liked it.

A lot.

“Ah....” Link groaned, bracing his hand against the wall, fingers moving swiftly to pleasure himself. Just a little more...a little more and he could relax.

“Come on Link, I thought you would wait for me at least,” he heard a familiar voice next to him. A yelp came from the blonde as he whirled around, slipping on the soap.

Sidon's arm instantly caught him, pulling him up against his naked body. The contact to his skin had Link trembling, pressing into his match further.

“Mind if I join?” he asked with a hot breath on his ear. Not trusting his voice Link nodded his head, only to have it tilted up for a deep kiss.

The redhead pushed Link into the water, rinsing him of any suds, all the while keeping their lips locked and bodies close.

Sidon ground his hips into Link's, making sure he felt every inch of himself of what his actions were causing.

Link had been so into what he was doing he hadn't realized Sidon had been watching for a bit.

As they parted for air Sidon turned the water off, eyes blazing down into Link's deep blue. The desire that had sparked earlier in the dressing room had returned.

Link knew what he was asking even without speaking. He gave a small nod of his head, his arms wrapping around his neck.

Sidon lifted Link up into his arms then, carrying him from his bathroom to the bedroom Link had only dreamed of doing this in.

Link, despite being still wet from the shower, was laid on the bed, Sidon leaving him only for a second to grab hold of the lubricant from his dresser.

No more teasing. They had waited long enough for this moment. But this didn't mean that Sidon shouldn't be careful.

As he returned to the bed Sidon arched Link's legs up towards his head, giving him a full view of everything.

“You don't know how long I've wanted to do this,” Sidon said hotly, kissing his thigh as his fingers were coated in the lube.

“Me too,” Link mumbled to him, receiving Sidon's breath taking smile as fingers slicked up his backside.

The redhead looked down concerned at Link then, unsure how to proceed. Sure he had sex before but he didn't know what it was that Link liked. He wasn't seeking out his own pleasure, he wanted to make Link remember this night as a happy memory, not one filled with pain and stress.

“Here...let me,” Link whispered, letting his hand wander between his legs. Carefully he pushed a finger into himself, a small gasp following shortly after.

He had done this plenty of times before, thinking of what it would be like for Sidon to be inside of him. That dream was now a reality.

As Link pushed his finger further into himself, Sidon leaned over and licked at his hard cock, getting a reaction within a few moments.

Link's body shook, his second finger pushing into his body as warm velvet lips closed around the head. Link wasn't even sure what to focus on. Both felt amazing.

But not as amazing as to what was to come.

He rocked his hips into his fingers, desperate to stretch himself to accommodate Sidon, but all the while doing his best to keep himself from finishing too soon.

“Sidon....now,” Link pleaded, pulling his fingers from himself and held the back of his knees to keep his legs up.

The redhead didn't hesitate as he climbed back around and settled right before him. His own hand was working himself, slick with the lube to allow easier penetration.

As quick as they had wanted to be before Sidon took this next step nice and slow for Link. His tip was pushed in, his body hugging him tightly. Despite Link's stretching the boy was still very tight around him.

Link scrunched his face in pain, doing his best to keep himself relaxed. Sidon was bigger than his fingers and other items he had used before. He could get used to it but it would take some time.

To help distract him Sidon leaned himself down, pressing a kiss to his lips. That seemed to do the trick as Link laid his arms around his neck instead of his knees, and wrapped his legs around the toned waist. This allowed for Sidon to push himself in a little deeper.

As he became fully seated inside of him, Sidon stopped, shaking as he kept control of himself even through the pure pleasure.

“You okay?” Sidon asked through panting breaths. Link nodded his head, fingers tangling into the hairs on the back of Sidon's neck. A softened expression crossed Sidon's face as he leaned down to give his forehead a small kiss.

He loved Link just as much as Link loved him. For them to be together was like a dream. A dream that neither wanted to wake from.

Wrapping his arms around Link's torso and bringing him closer to his chest, Sidon set a steady rhythm of thrusting into his partner.

Soft grunts turned to cries of pleasure quickly, the feel of warmth spreading from their backs through their bodies.

Unknown to them the marks on their backs glowed bright blue, heightening the pleasure the two felt which started a sort of frenzy between them.

Link thrust his hips hard against Sidon's, the sound of flesh smacking together mixing in with the louder moans of ecstasy.

Much rougher than what their first time would have been but that was the power of the match rolling between them.

Only matches could experience this sort of pleasure with one another when joined in such a way.

“Sidon!” Link yelled out, his head falling back into the pillow as he released streams of white onto his chest.

His body still held on tightly, making a tighter passage for Sidon to thrust into. This feeling overwhelmed the redhead for he too released right into his match.

Never had Link heard such a loud melodic noise from from Sidon before. And it was all for him. No one else would be able to pull this from him.

The light from their backs died down slowly, though neither of them noticed what had happened.

“Wow....” Link panted, his hands resting on Sidon's cheeks as he struggled to keep himself up from crushing Link's smaller body.

Carefully Link guided him down, resting his head against his chest. Sidon happily obliged, resting down between Link's legs, his arms still holding him to his body however.

“Feel less stressed?” Sidon asked with a small laugh which earned him a small playful smack on the arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	9. Small Surprise

Zelda hesitated at the doorstep of Urbosa's home, gazing up at the large building as she weighed her options of whether or not to actually go see her match. She had planned originally to stay with Linkle that evening after the recital but her friend had insisted that she just wanted to be alone for a little while.

She didn't blame her for wanting to be alone. Everyone had flocked around her for weeks after they all were told that she was pregnant. She wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. Part of Zelda didn't want to leave her alone like that.

She wouldn't be staying out the whole night, she would make sure that she got home to make sure Linkle was alright...but for now she would visit her match and give Linkle the time that she had asked for.

Urbosa had said she had to go home for some reason despite that she had wanted to stay with Zelda. She had told her it was no problem but she didn't want their night to have ended the way it had in such a rush. She wanted to end it on a good note.

Taking a deep breath she finally knocked on the door, biting on her bottom lip as she waited for her redheaded goddess to answer the door.

To her surprise a small girl, that looked quite a bit like Urbosa, pulled the door open, peering up at her with large blue eyes.

“Who are you?” she asked with a tilt of her head.

Adorable.

“I....I'm Zelda. Is...Urbosa here?” Zelda asked confused. Had she gotten the wrong house? Or was Urbosa babysitting someone out of an emergency at the last minute? Maybe that was why Urbosa had to leave in such a hurry.

“Mommy!” the little girl called behind her into the house. Zelda's eyes widened at that. Mommy? Maybe someone was visiting?

Her heart rate began to pick up as Urbosa came to the door, her hand resting on the top of the little girl's head.

“What did I say about answering the door without me. But who is it sweetie- Zelda? Goodness what are you doing here? Is everything alright?” she asked concerned.

“Yes, everything is fine. Linkle said she wanted to be alone for a little while so I thought...is this your daughter?” Zelda asked, her voice coming to a high squeak.

Urbosa's eyes widened and she glanced down at the smiling child beaming up at her.

“Well...um...” Urbosa said, hesitation rolling off of her in waves, and let out a sigh. “Come inside. I can explain everything.”

Zelda didn't hesitate to step inside, her pale skin already growing paler from the many thoughts that were rolling around her mind.

“Mommy, who is this?” the little girl asked, blue eyes catching Zelda's as Urbosa closed the door behind them.

“Remember when mommy told you about her match?” Ubrosa asked curiously, kneeling down in front of her daughter.

“That pretty lady you were talking about?”

Urbosa laughed softly as she glanced up at Zelda who flushed darkly at such kind words. Who knew that Urbosa thought of her so much like that to tell her own daughter about her. And to even make sure she knew that Riju knew she looked amazing.

“Yes sweetheart. And maybe one day will be another mommy for you,” she finished, getting to her feet and look at Zelda hopefully. “Should she want to.”

Before Zelda could answer the little girl grabbed Zelda's hand, starting to guide her further into the house. “You're really pretty. What's your name?”

“Zelda,” she said softly, following her into the living room. “What's yours?”

“Riju.”

Zelda smiled warmly, feeling herself starting to relax. She was a little scared that Urbosa had a daughter of her own that she never told her about but she hoped that she was waiting for the right time to talk to her about it.

“Why don't you draw a picture of your favorite animal for Zelda, Riju?” Urbosa suggested, taking a seat on the couch. “Mommy and Zelda have some boring adult things to talk about together. You won't want to listen.”

“Okay! Adult stuff is boring,” Riju said while playfully sticking out her tongue. She ran to the small table in the corner o the room and gathered together paper and crayons, scribbling in a matter of minutes.

After a moment of watching Riju color away Zelda looked to Urbosa with a questioning look in her eyes, waiting for the explanation of what was going on.

“Alright...well...” Urbosa began with a heavy sigh. “I'm not proud of it. I regret what I did but I do not regret having Riju. She is my little ray of sunshine.”

Zelda nodded her head in understanding. She didn't want her to feel bad about having Riju. She knew there were people out there that tended to do that sort of thing to try to fill the hole in their heart before they met their match or even in the area occurrence of matches not staying together. It wasn't idle to her as she never did that herself but she wouldn't hold it over Urbosa's head for something she had done a long time ago.

“When I was in high school...I did something rather dumb with a guy I was seeing at that time. I ended up pregnant...and alone...much like your friend Linkle,” Urbosa said with a sigh. “Nothing is worse than being left on your own with a baby. Yes you have family and friends around you for love and support but its hard on you as well...”

Urbosa would be perfect to speak with Linkle about this on a more private level. Urbosa knew what she was feeling. True the man who had gotten Urbosa pregnant back then was not her match so she didn't know the full pain the young woman was feeling, but she could give her someone to talk to and give her tips to help.

“I know I should have told you this sooner,” Urbosa said with a sigh. “But with how rocky of a start that we had I wasn't sure how to bring it up. I wasn't sure how you would take it. I'm sorry that I kept this from you...”

Zelda took hold of one of her hands, kissing the back of her knuckles slowly. “Urbosa...it's quite alright.”

The redhead gazed at her, eyes softening when she saw how sincere she was about the words that passed her lips.

“Really,” Zelda insisted, holding their hands together. “That was the past. Now we can look to the future. You, me, and little Riju.”

Urbosa pulled the blonde into a warm hug, resting her face into her hair. “Thank you Zelda...thank you. You don't know how much this means to me knowing that you are okay with this and accepted me after what had happened.”

Zelda could take a guess of how much it meant, how hard it was to live like this. Urbosa was lucky to have found her match. She only wished this sort of thing for Linkle as well. That everything would turn out alright in the end.

But one thing still bothered her about all of this. It wasn't that Urbosa kept it from her, it wasn't that Urbosa had slept with someone else before Zelda really had a deep kiss with her. It was a problem she had with herself.

“I'm nervous,” Zelda finally admitted, looking down at her lap as the taller woman sat back. She felt ashamed to even admit that.

“About what?” she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her pointed ear.

Zelda took a deep breath. It wasn't just about the two of them getting possibly caught when it came to their relationship. Or it wasn't even what to tell her father when she got a chance to speak with him again.

“I don't know the first thing about taking care of a child,” Zelda admitted with a flush. “I never experienced this sort of thing before.”

Urbosa chuckled softly. “I expected this sort of thing coming from Linkle, not you. But I understand. Riju is very mature for her young age. She has certain bed times and I make sure she eats certain foods to stay healthy.”

“Mommy gives me cookies if I've been good,” Riju said from her table.

“Yes I do. Don't worry Zelda. I will be with you every step of the way. And even with Linkle I will help her,” Urbosa promised.

Zelda bit her lip, picking a loose string of of her blue skirt.

“What if Riju doesn't like me?” she whispered.

“Oh my sweet...she will trust me. I've been telling her all about you. I think she is going to love you the more she gets to know you.”

Zelda smiled softly. She hoped that she was right. She did want her to like her. She wanted a chance to be a good mother for her.

“All done!” Riju said happily, getting up from her table and running over to the two women that were on the couch.

“I call her Patricia,” she said, handing Zelda the drawing. On the page was a drawing of something that looked like a seal, colored a deep blue.

“She is very pretty,” Zelda complimented, holding out the drawing so that Riju could take it back. “I think you are an artist in the making.”

A large grin spread across Riju's face at her words. “Really?!”

Warmth spread through the blonde and she nodded. “Of course! You're already really good at drawing and coloring.”

Riju seemed to radiate happiness, bouncing on her toes as she carefully took her drawing back from Zelda as if it was made of glass, more than likely so she wouldn't ruin the piece that Zelda thought was really good.

“I'm going to go draw you something!” she said excitedly, scampering back to her table to draw something yet again.

“See?” Urbosa chuckled. “That means she likes you.”

The smaller woman rest her hand on Urbosa's knee, gazing up at her with love in her eyes. “I'm sorry I came unannounced. The whole thing with Linkle and Link said he was staying at Sidon's house tonight...”

“Well to be honest I'm glad you did. You got to meet my daughter and I got to share a part of my past and be accepted with open arms,” Urbosa replied.

Zelda squeezed her knee. There was, hopefully, no secretes between the two of them. They could progress further with their relationship, maybe even start talking about going out on more dates or perhaps moving in with one another.

Things were a little rough since she was her teacher after all and she just hoped that they could put it behind them by the time they wanted to discuss futher things.

Urbosa seemed to be thinking the same thing as Zelda.

“Perhaps it is time that I meet your father?” she asked. Zelda nodded her head, leaning against her. She had to talk to him first. She had told him that she had found her match but she hadn't told him about how she was her teacher and of course there was the fact that she had a child as well. He would be surprised but she was sure he would accept them all with open arms. Especially with the chance of him having a grandchild.

“I'll do my best to set something up with him. A day out for all of us together,” Zelda offered to her. “You, me, my father, and Riju.”

“Whenever it is convenient for him. I know your father is a very busy man,” Urbosa offered to her, a tad bit of nervousness in her voice.

Zelda hugged her, wanting to reassure her it was alright. It was cute to see her so nervous about meeting her father.

She was honestly sure she would feel the same way if she ever met just about anyone of Urbosa's family. She wanted to make a good impression and show them that she would treat Urbosa the way she had been meant to be treated after all this time being alone.

Though it was not like anything could be done about that sort of thing. They were matches and they would be together for a very long time after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	10. Fate Ever Changing

Link rose late the next day, lifting his tired head from the pillow, a little confused by his surroundings. This wasn't his room. Where was he?

He shifted himself in the bed, regretting it quickly as a shot of pain came from his backside. He groaned in pain, rubbing his sore bottom.

Memories of the night before went fast to his brain. The recital and being so close to Sidon...and then them coming back to Sidon's home and making love for the first time.

A heavy flush came to his cheeks and he couldn't help but bury his face in his blankets. He was very happy that this had happened. It was a dream come true. And now he couldn't stop thinking about the way their bodies moved together.

But where was Sidon anyway?

Before he could even finish the thought the bedroom door opened. There his redheaded lover stood, a tray in his hands and a large smile on his face.

He was dressed in nothing but sweatpants, his hair pulled back into a ponytail draping over his back in a sweep of hair.

The smell of bacon and eggs rose to Link's nose and he couldn't help but inhale slowly, his mouth watering at the smell of the delicious breakfast.

“Morning,” Sidon said with a chuckle as Link sat up with a small grunt. “I brought you some breakfast.”

Link adjusted himself so that he wasn't in so much pain, smiling in appreciation as Sidon set the tray down on his lap and took a seat next to him.

“Thank you,” Link replied, immediately starting to eat the delicious food. Oh he could get used to this sort of quality time with him. Naked in bed eating breakfast.

“How are you feeling? I'm sorry that you're in pain,” Sidon said, knowing that Link was feeling it in his bottom. “I think I went a little too rough with you last night.”

“Don't apologize for that,” Link said after he swallowed a mouthful. He leaned over to give his cheek a small kiss. “I loved every moment of it. So what if I'm in a little pain?”

Sidon relaxed and kissed his head. “Well I'm glad that you loved it. I did too...”

Link grinned and picked up a piece of egg to give to Sidon. The redhead took it into his mouth before speaking.

“I got a call from my cousin. She said she wants to talk to you about something,” Sidon said. Link paused. Why would his dance instructor want to talk to him? Usually they had about a week of relaxation before they were expected to show up to classes again to start the next dance lessons for the next show.

“Did she say why?” Link asked.

“No, but she said it was important that you see her for it. I'll drop you off on my way to work. Someone called out so I need to pick up the shift.”

Link nodded his head. He had been hoping to spend the day with Sidon but he understood that other responsibilities came first.

They had a whole life to be with one another.

*

Link stepped into the dance studio with a slight limp, a little bothered still by how empty it was but also from the lack of his twin with him.

He rarely came there without her by his side.

“Cyra?” Link called out into the room.

“Thank the goddesses that you waited to do that till after the recital,” Cyra said with a small laugh as she stepped from her office. “Guess Sidon was a little rough with you. I know that limp isn't from dancing.”

Link flushed heavily, pulling Sidon's jacket tighter around his shoulders. He really _was_ that obvious with his limp.

“You said to Sidon that you wanted to see me?” Link asked, wanting to immediately get off the subject before she started to ask how it was. It was embarrassing enough she knew that they had done something. It'd be no doubt that Zelda and Linkle would know what he did with Sidon when he went home.

“Right,” she replied, slipping into her office for a moment and pulling out an envelope. “This was given to me last night.”

“By who?” Link asked curiously, taking the outstretched envelope. It was addressed to him. Seeing this a sinking feeling started to come to his stomach. He didn't even have to open it to know exactly what this was.

“One of the agents that came last night. They liked what they saw and they want you to come on board with them for a dancing troop,” Cyra said excitedly, though there was a sad smile on her face as she delivered the news. She would hate to see Link go. Not only was he one of her best dancers but he was a very sweet guy.

“I...wow,” Link responded. “I don't know what to say.”

“I'm just so happy for you,” she said, pulling him into a warm hug. “This is such a huge opportunity for you.”

“But...wait,” Link said, pushing back from the hug and tried to hand her the envelope back. “I can't do that.”

“Can't? Why?”

“Linkle. I can't just leave her behind like that. We dance together. And it wasn't that long ago that Sidon and I found each other.”

Cyra was quiet a moment and let out a sigh. “I know how much you love your sister but even I have to admit that the chemistry you had with Sidon was much better than anything you've had when you've danced with your sister. And besides, who says Sidon can't travel with you.”

Link frowned at that, looking away. He couldn't ask Sidon to leave his life behind to travel on the road constantly with him. Plush Linkle was going to have a baby.

Cyra rest a hand on his shoulder. “I know that sounds harsh but you should take this chance. It would benefit your dancing career and give you that dream of being one of the best known dancers in the country. Maybe even one day the world.”

Link flinched and looked away. That was a dream for him _and_ his sister. They were to be the best dancing twins in the world.

But they wouldn't be, not if he took this chance.

But it was also the once in a life time opportunity. If it wasn't for Sidon he wouldn't have been able to get this chance.

Then there was Sidon to think about. They had just found each other and he was sure this agent would require him to be away at months at a time.

“I don't know,” Link finally said with a sigh, looking to the envelope in his hand, it feeling like a heavy weight despite being only a few pieces of paper.

Cyra rubbed his arm. “Well...you don't need to answer right now. You have a little time to think. They do want an answer by the end of the month.

Link relaxed a little at that. It gave him plenty of time to talk to Sidon about this and time to think it over.

He really had no idea what to do.

*

Link felt exhausted as he came home in the afternoon. He had spent the day just taking time to think but even still he had no idea what it was that he wanted to do. He made sure however to keep this thinking at a rational level. He didn't want to pass out again.

How did he break this news but even then he had to tell them that he hadn't made up his mind. He knew that there would be people upset with him for even considering this.

Maybe it was best to wait until he knew better what he wanted to do.

With a heavy sigh he stepped into the house, feeling the change in energy instantly as he stepped in. He heard happy chatter and talking coming from the living room.

He was happy to hear it.

“Link! Quick, come look at this,” Linkle said as Link stepped into the living room. The smile on her face was something he had missed. She hadn't smiled that much at all and seeing this brought warmth to Link. He wanted to make sure that he always kept that smile on her face.

“What is it?” he asked as he stepped into the room, greeting Zelda as well as Urbosa whom were also in the room on the opposite couch Linkle sat on.

“Here's the first picture of your niece or nephew,” Linkle said, happily handing him a small black photograph.

“Where is the baby?” he asked as he scanned the sonogram with his eyes. He couldn't tell where it even was.

“Right there silly,” she said as she pointed to a small bean shaped speck. “The baby isn't going to be that big yet.”

Link squinted a little to get a better view of the little speck and smiled. Sure he had known Linkle was pregnant but seeing this made it all the more real for him.

“The baby is beautiful,” Link said, wrapping his arms around his sister and hugging her tightly. “I'm so glad that you are feeling better.”

Linkle squeezed him to her side and beamed up at her brother. “Well I had to go to the doctor to make sure that everything was going alright. Just seeing this little thing has made all the difference right about now.”

Link raised a brow at her. As happy was he was he did wonder what changed in the past night or so to have her change her mind.

“Being alone last night had me thinking a lot. Yes it hurts that the father of my child doesn't want anything to do with me. Yes it hurts that my dancing career is over,” she began, her voice traveling off until she forced herself to focus again. “But this little baby will love me no matter what. And maybe I can eventually dance again.”

Hearing about her dance career Link paled, his hand unconsciously touching his pocket where he had put the envelope. If he took this opportunity Linkle may never get a chance to get back into dancing like she wanted.

To his surprise the envelope was missing. Maybe in a way it was as if fate was telling him he should not take the agent's offer.

“I'm so glad that you were able to talk yourself through this,” Zelda said as she rose from her seat, moving to Linkle's side and hugging her and Link together.  
Link relaxed in their arms. He was so happy that life was starting to fall into place for the rest of his family.

He could finally relax.

*

Sidon stepped to the door of Link's home, a large smile on his face as he approached. He had been able to get off work early and he had been hoping to spend the day with Link.

Maybe a date would be nice or they could spend some time at home with Link's family. He just hoped that it didn't over stress his lover.

An envelope sat on the doorstep, one addressed to Link. The redhead plucked the paper from the ground but the envelope decide to spill its contents.

He quickly caught them, letting out a small curse as he tried to put them back in the envelope. Link must have opened it already and dropped it.

His eyes quickly flicked over the papers, pausing after reading one line.

Brows furrowing Sidon dove further into the letter. It was someone thanking him for accepting joining a traveling dance troop.

“What...?” Sidon mumbled. How could Link accept this? Further reading showed that he would be gone for several months at a time. Why would Link take this offer without even as such as mentioning it to him?

In disbelief he looked up at the door, shaking his head as he turned to go back to his car as anger swelled up in his very being.

He couldn't stand to look at him right now. He could not believe his match of all people would do such a thing.

 


End file.
